1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for injecting medication, and more particularly to a disposable auto-injector featuring spring activation and concealed needle, designed for one-time self-administration of medication by an individual who is not necessarily medically trained.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals suffer from chronic conditions that require them to self-administer medication, either at regular intervals or in response to certain emergency conditions. For example, some people are susceptible to life-threatening allergic reactions (anaphylaxis); upon exposure to an allergen, such individuals require immediate treatment by injection of a drug such as epinephrine. There may not be time to transport the individual to a medical facility for treatment, and there may not be a medical professional nearby to administer the treatment. Indeed, it is possible that the individual may need to self-administer the drug in the event that no capable adult is nearby who can administer it to the individual.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for devices that allow easy self-administration of emergency medication. Such devices are often disposable, and are often designed to administer a pre-measured dose, so as to make them as easy as possible to use. One example of such a device is the EpiPen® epinephrine auto-injector, available from DEY L.P. of Napa, Calif. and manufactured by Meridian Medical Technologies, Inc., a subsidiary of King Pharmaceuticals, Inc. of Bristol, Tenn. Other examples include the ConfiDose™ injector by Innoject, Inc. of Athens, Tex., and the BD™ auto-injector by BD Medical Pharmaceutical Systems of Le Pont-De-Claix, France.
All of these injectors are understood to incorporate a syringe assembly within a cylindrical pen-shaped housing. Such a design carries several disadvantages which make the devices more difficult to carry, store, and use.
For example, in some situations the pen-shaped housing may make the device more difficult to carry. Users who do not have a spare pocket that fits a large, cylindrical, pen-shaped device may find it inconvenient to carry the device and may not have it with them when the need arises.
Furthermore, the pen-shaped housing offers little space for providing instructional text, diagrams, and the like. Since the users of such devices are not usually medically trained, there is a need for large, clear, prominent instructions (and warnings) including text and drawings. Conventional devices do not usually provide sufficient surface area to provide such instructions.
In addition, the pen-shaped housing can be intimidating to some users because it resembles a needle, and/or because of acquired stigma or fear associated with such devices from past usage.
Furthermore, prior art injectors often do not provide sufficient indication as to whether the injector is in safe mode or in injection-ready mode.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved auto-injector having a housing that is more conveniently shaped for users who do not have a spare pocket to carry a pen-shaped device. For example, what is needed is an auto-injector that can be carried easily in a wallet.
What is further needed is an auto-injector that provides sufficient surface area for adequate instructions including text and/or drawings.
What is further needed is an auto-injector that does not resemble a needle and that does not intimidate users.
Conventional auto-injectors carry additional disadvantages as well. For example, they typically have a limited safety mechanism that involves a one-step disengagement operation; such a safety mechanism may be inadequate to prevent inadvertent use of the device.
What is further needed is an auto-injector that addresses the above limitations and disadvantages of the prior art and that provides an improved, easier methodology for self-administering emergency injections.